


Watch the blades - Daz x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:51:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Watch the blades - Daz x Reader

“So.. How do your blades work? Are they retractable? Can you make them as sharp as you want?” You ask, grabbing his arm gingerly and examining him. After your encounter with him and Sir Crocodile together, things have been quite awkward since then and you wanted to break the ice. Since Crocodile had left on some sort of mission, it’s just going to be the two of you in his villa alone. “Umm…” He hummed awkwardly, it seemed like he would never get used to you, though, he was the one that made the first move after you and Crocodile had finished with your playtime. “Come on Daz, I’m trying to be friendly, I wanna get to know you,” you pout, releasing his arm, “I’m gonna go get something to eat…”

You storm off into the kitchen and sift through the pantry, he frustrated you so much that you just wanted to stuff your face, ‘is he only6 confident when he has a boner?’ You scoff at the thought and grab the nearest bag of snacks on a shelf, tearing it open and stuffing your face. “A-are you mad or something?” He asked carefully, you turn your head to him and glare with stuffed cheeks, “I’ll… Take that as a yes..” He rubbed his neck sheepishly, “I’m not much for conversation, but I can tell you with confidence that I do like you, otherwise I wouldn’t have done anything with you and the boss back there.” He sounded genuine, which helped you relax a bit and allowed you to swallow what was in your mouth, “I guess I’ll let you slide for now..” You murmur before eating another handful.

He approached you carefully and placed his hands on your hips, stroking them gently, “may I slide? In you I mean.” You choke slightly from his sudden boldness, a blush creeping on your face, ‘oh geeze, I’m throbbing..’ You thought, then a thought passed through your head, you muster up the courage and manage to swallow what was in your mouth, “f-fine. But only if you use your finger blades while you do me, I wanna get a little risky while we get frisky.” You smirk on the outside, but internally, you were screaming, ‘what the FUCK did I just say?!’ Despite your internal panic, he nodded in agreement, then took the bag of crunchy snacks from your hands and placed it aside before making you turn around and bending you over the counter, “I’ll do my best not to cut you too deeply.

He then gingerly sliced off your bottoms with this fingers and placed his hands delicately over your thighs, then bladed his shaft momentarily to cut through his pants, “don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He hummed in your ear, ‘y-you didn’t warn me at a-ahh~” You moan as he slipped into you before you could finish your sentence, he was thick and throbbing, as if he’d been holding back for hours. “You’re so tight upon entry, you must have a kink for danger,” he comments before starting to thrust carefully into you. “S-shut up! I-I didn’t even know-ngh!” He manage before he became rapid with this thrusts, the blades on his fingers just barely bouncing off your skin, not yet pressed hard enough to penetrate.

You were already reaching your peak after a few thrusts, you assumed the danger probably upped your pleasure tenfold, the chance that he could slip up at any moment drove you wild. As you were about to climax, his finger blades suddenly penetrated, small streams of blood going down your thighs as he suddenly increased his pace wildly, his thrusts harder making loud skin claps. The mix of pain and pleasure was increasingly intense as little by little he dug in deeper, making you bleed more. You scream out loudly as you climaxed, not even feeling pain from the blades, “s-shit..” He hissed, finally bursting with you, his fingers twitching and his blades retracting, he had lost his focus. “D-damn it.. I do have a sadistic kink..” You huffed panting, “d-don’t tell Sir.” He hummed in thought for a moment, pulling out of you and looking at his bloody fingers, “that may be hard, considering if those don’t heal up by the time the boss returns.” He held up his hands then pointed to your thighs, which were pretty deeply cut, “shit! I’m bleeding!” You squeaked looking over your thighs in a panic, “hurry! Bandages! Don’t just look at- STOP SMILING AND HELP ME!!”


End file.
